injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Batman Ninja
Batman Ninja Batman is not only the Batman card with the highest health and third highest damage, but also one of the most resillient, thriving on being the strongest or last member on a team. Being one of the few counters to Life Drain, he is definitely one of the most valuable cards to add to one's collection, and that’s not even counting the stats that are tied for highest in the game. Despite being a primarily defensive asset, Batman Ninja is also great at turning the tides of battle back at his opponent with increased critical chance and power generation, making him versatile as well. Batman's greatest offensive option is his Special 2 combined with the Cloak of Destiny, which can do over 1 MILLION DAMAGE at Elite X. Whether choosing to bolster his specials or turn him into a tank, Batman will be a challenge to many teams. Strategy Similar to Zod/Prime, if Batman's team has fewer surviving members than the opposing one, the first part of his passive will kick in, giving Batman a hefty damage mitigation and immunity to lifedrain, effectively countering most characters and gears that makes use of it. This ability will dissipate the moment both teams are on even numbers. All Batman Ninja teammates gain a static +20% critical chance to all of their attacks without any help from gears or augments, giving them an edge in offense especially with the extra power they generate per critical hit they deal. Batman/Batman Ninja’s SP2 is similar to Batgirl's special 1 as you stun your opponent right before the strongest hit, which is effective even against Stun-immune characters, specifically Green Lantern/Red Son and Batman/Beyond. Also, it has the highest base damage among all characters - even surpassing The Joker/Batman Ninja who has a 1500 base damage. It is because his SP2 deals around +160% more damage than usual - or an equivalent of ~180% to ~360% damage, as opposed to a normal SP2 which deals ~100% to ~200% damage - which is actually equivalent to a character with ~2340 BASE DAMAGE dealing an unblocked SP2 with unreduced damage to an enemy, which even surpasses the base damage of Superman/Injustice 2’s SP2 at Elite X! Being a versatile character, Batman can be geared in a lot of ways, both for offensive and defensive strategies: Offense: With the help of Batman’s passive, all teammates gain +50% power generation from Crit attacks. So Batman’s offensive strategy technically revolves around dealing Crit damage. *When focusing on his very powerful SP2, the Cloak of Destiny is a must on Batman, which can be paired with the Tantu Totem and Demonic Cloak for a total of up to 80% Crit Chance on SP2 (130% Crit Chance if Batman is fully augmented on Crit Chance) - not mentioning that it’s deadly enough with the 50% Crit Boost and 200% Damage against Stunned from the Cloak. On top of that, the Fourth World Godly Mace can also make his deadly SP2 far more fatal, thanks to its Damage Boost, Area Damage and Power Drain Chance on SP2, reducing the enemy teammates HP to 1. *When focusing on his basic attacks, the League of Assassins Adept Hood is a must on Batman, which can be paired with 2 Basic/Crit Boost gears (e.g. Promethium Longsword) or also with the Overpowered 5-U-93-R which can boost further his 2-hit combo-ender. On top of that, the Hood grants up to 50% more damage on Crit attacks and up to 40% chance to DISABLE enemy Specials on SP1, which has a very high chance to activate, not mentioning Batman’s 7-hit SP1. *If Batman's crit chance is fully augmented, this combined with his passive and the Batman Ninja Helmet, along with 3 full bars of power could result in him dealing automatic crit attacks. Defensive: Batman’s defensive strategy revolves around being outnumbered, granting him a 50% damage reduction from ALL sources, including DOT and Radiation. *The Batman Ninja Helmet is the core of his defense. With the help of this gear ALONE, provided that he is outnumbered and has gained 3 full bars of power, Batman can potentially reach up to 96% DAMAGE REDUCTION from both Basic Attacks and Specials (view the said gear’s page for more information) - and is furthermore reduced by blocking and other defensive gears. *If the player wants to be totally immune from basic attacks, the Gingold Soda and Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED can help achieve this. Alternatively, Shazam/New 52 can give a 25% damage reduction from all attacks to Justice League teammates - with only the Batman Ninja Helmet, and while outnumbered, Batman Ninja Batman would potentially be immune to all conventional damage as long as he has at least 55% power. *However, if the player wants an all-out defense, equipping all of the said defensive gears is totally fine - not mentioning that this makes Batman/Batman Ninja technically nigh-invincible. With all of these and under the right conditions, Batman/Batman Ninja can turn the tides of the game’s current meta - and he remains a force to be reckoned with. Interactions Good With *'Batman Ninja' teammates *Defensive gears, particularly: **'Batman Ninja Helmet': As mentioned in the Strategy section. It can also work for offense. **'Killer Croc Companion Card' and Gingold Soda: As mentioned in the Strategy section. *'Cloak of Destiny': As mentioned in the Strategy section. *'Catwoman/Batman Returns': The bleed on Batman's Special 1 is bolstered, making it far more punishing. *'Darkseid/Apokolips': The cursed debuff applied by his passive allows his entire team to automatically crit against that opponent, generating a lot of power in the process. *'Static/Prime':' '''Static's 100% STUN helps to ensure maximum damage with Batman's devastating SP2, especially if Batman is equipped with the Cloak of Destiny. *'The Flash/Metahuman:' If Flash's passive activates, he can spam basic attacks that CRIT a lot, meaning that he can get lots of power. *'Batman/Red Son: Similar to Static's due to his unblockable chance on his SP1. *The Flash/Earth 2: His stun on tag in guarantees crit damage, which means extra power for Flash. *Zod/Prime: Teaming him with Batman/Batman Ninja with one teammate short will make him the offensive warrior to Batman/Batman Ninja's defensive tank. *Ares/Prime: When using Ares at low stats, his SP2 can disable block, opening them up for Batman Ninja Batman's SP2. If Batman has the Cloak of Destiny equipped, they could take over a million damage without being able to do anything about it. Good Against *'''Opponents and gears with Life Drain such as Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, Gauntlets of Azrael, Overpowered 5-U-93-R, etc. *'Opponents with health-activated passives': That last hit of his SP2 deals ridiculous amounts of damage, making it easier for him to KO opponents without activating their passives. **'Raven/Prime': This is an unusual but completely viable and powerful strategy. When Batman is equipped with the mandatory Cloak of Destiny and LexCorp Chest Armor V2, even if his stun on SP2 triggers Raven’s dangerous health swap, he can singlehandedly KO Raven on the last hit where most of the damage is concentrated - and at the same time, replenish all his lost health, thanks to the Chest Armor’s Life Drain on SP2. **'Green Lantern/John Stewart': The shield that John offers to himself and to his teammates triggers at a very low health threshold. Batman's SP2 can effectively bypass the trigger and deliver the KO. *'Astro-Harness': Since that last hit of his SP2 can deliver absurd amounts of damage, it lessens the chance of activating the harness' invulnerabilities and power shield. *'Green Lantern/Red Son' and Batman/Beyond: As mentioned in the Strategy section. *'The Joker/Prime' & The Joker/Insurgency: While his passive is active, if he knocks either of them out, he won't take as much damage from their passives. Countered By *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Selecting Crit Immunity completely nullifies the second part of Batman/Batman Ninja's passive, and DoT immunity nullifies Batman/Batman Ninja's Special 1. *'Green Lantern/Red Son': Same as above (Crit Immunity). *'Killer Frost/Prime' & Solomon Grundy/Earth 2: Their power dampening reduces the effectiveness of teammates gaining power through critical hits. *'Zod/Prime': Zod is less affected by most when it comes to the damage dampening passive, So long as Zod has at least one teammate eliminated, his damage boost allows him to damage Batman more than most. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': Aquaman thrives against DoT wielding opponents, and a double reflected DoT might completely negate Batman's damage reduction passive. *'Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice': Wonder Woman’s passive is technically not Life Drain; she and her team would still heal from her damage dealt albeit lesser due to Batman’s damage mitigation. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. The 1st 2 hits of Batman’s SP2, "Way of the Blade" - the stunning smoke bomb part - can be chained from his heavy basic combo, but the strongest last part won’t, probably because Batman is already too far from his opponent compared to when he just activates his SP2 when the opponent is in melee distance - unless Batman has sent the opponent to the other end of the arena wherein the whole SP2 can actually be chained, including the deadly last hit. Since the smoke bomb has slightly longer range than the slice, sometimes when fighting against him, it is possible to knock him back and then block, which may cause him to try to use his s2, but only hitting the smoke bomb and missing the slice, negating the majority of the damage. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are: Belt, Bracers, Boots, Shoulder pads, and Breastplate. *His special one is the same as Batman/Gaslight's except he throws kunai instead of daggers. *He ties with Aquaman/Injustice 2, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Gaslight, Lord Joker/Batman Ninja, Superman/Blackest Night, Superman/Injustice 2, and Superman/New 52 in having the highest overall base stats. * He currently has the highest Health in the game, along with Superman/New 52 and Superman/Injustice 2. * He, along with The Joker/Batman Ninja, has the highest promotion cost at 500,000 Power Credits. * Unlike all other Batmen with challenge modes, his Nightmare portion of the challenge does not drop the Silicon Carbide Batsuit, but instead drops Batman's Cowl. * With the 2.21 update, Batman/Batman Ninja’s face is on the Injustice Mobile app icon. Batman Ninja Batman old model.png|Batman Ninja Batman's old form. Batman Ninja Batman new model.png|Batman Ninja Batman's new form. * His appearance changed in the 3.1 update, in which he appears more armored. *Batman/Batman Ninja is one of the 3 Batman Ninja characters to reappear in Injustice 2 Mobile. The other 2 characters being Catwoman/Batman Ninja and Lord Joker/Batman Ninja. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Batman Ninja characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Damage Mitigation Category:Immune to LIFEDRAIN Category:Crit damage Category:Power generation to team Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed Category:Stun Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Basic-Special combos